Legend of Andria: The Missing Zelda
by Apirant
Summary: The existence of these three children mocks the very legend that makes the soil grow. They are coming to learn about each other, about destiny, and Hyrule's fear of destiny. Andria, the reincarnate of Zelda, tries to save what she cannot control. Leo, the reincarnate of Link, has no obligation. Elia, the reincarnate of Ganon, is trying to die. What does the future hold for Hyrule?


"Why… why do you hate Elia? Aren't you me?"

"Listen to me. Elia is crazy."

"No, she's the only sane one! Are you crazy!?"

"Listen! She is Gannondorf. Andria is Zelda. We are Link! We! We are the biggest players of this game and we are trying to break this prophecy!"

"What's wrong with the prophecy!? This is what we wanted! This is what we dreamed about! Why are you ruining it!? YOU CAN'T BE ME!"

"NO, you DON'T UNDERSTAND! If we are Link we can't win! We want Andria to win!"

"Andria is just a stupid—"

* * *

"It was a really weird dream."

"It's so cool that all of us dreamed about the prophecy!" Elia had the biggest grin on her face. Leo couldn't help but grin too, even if he didn't know how to feel about his dreams.

"You see in my dream, I tore up this guy with two swords! He couldn't fight back at all! He was so weak!"

"I don't see how your dream is a prophecy at all Elia. All you did was fight." Andria commented.

"But it felt like what I was meant to do!" -Elia

"I still don't think it means anything. Or if any of our dreams mean anything." -Andria

"You just don't want to believe it because you had the weirdest dream." -Elia

"Dreams are supposed to be like that. They're not supposed to make sense!" -Andria

"Mine makes sense!" -Elia

"You just controlled yourself in your dream! That part makes the least amount of sense!" -Andria

"Guys!" -Leo

"What part of that doesn't make sense!?" -Elia

"You're asleep when you dream! When you dream, you can't actually move!" -Andria

"That's because it wasn't a dream! It was a prophecy!" -Elia

"Prophecies tell you something!" -Andria

"GUYS!" -Leo

"Wolf , tell her it was a prophecy!" –Elia

"Leo, it's just a stupid dream!" -Andria

"But Andria, your dream was a prophecy!" -Leo

"It was NOT!" Andria was getting red in the face.

"But in your dream, you knew my mom and dad's names." –Leo

"Explain that!" –Elia

"I… I can't! I don't know how I know your mom and dad's names. You always call them mom and dad! Can we just STOP talking about dreams for once!?" -Andria

A hush came over the three. No one really felt like talking after that.

"It's getting dark. Let's go home." –Andria

"LEEEOOO!" –Leo's mom.

"Ahh, fine. Let's just go before the grown ups get mad at us again." –Elia

"Okay. Bye Andria! Bye Elia." -Leo

"See you later Wolf! Bye Elia." -Andria

"Bye." -Elia

* * *

Twilight loomed over the high hill of Kakariko Village. Leo's hands were red after trying to smash away at his father's wooden sword. He didn't want to hold his wooden sword any more.

"That was a workout, wasn't it Leo?"

"You need to go easier on me."

"What are you talking about? You did all the hitting."

"Yeah, but I didn't get one hit in!"

"I'm not going to let you just hit me."

"D..E… A… R…."

"She found out." -Leo's dad

"She found out." -Leo

"Drop those sticks." -Leo's mom

"Mom… I need this to get stronger." -Leo

"Drop those sticks." -Leo's mom

"I want to be stronger mom." -Leo

"Leonardo, as long as you live under my house, you are not going to beat up anyone and you are going to !" –Leo's mom

"Mom, I'm GOING to get stronger!" -Leo

"Let him be. He'll grow out—" –Leo's dad

"We are going to raise our son right!" –Leo's mom

"Mom! I can raise myself by myself! I'm a wolf! I don'—" –Leo

The woman grabbed Leo's wooden sword, but Leo wouldn't let go. Leo's dad stepped in and poked him in the side, causing him to let go of the wooden sword.

"Why did you do that!?" -Leo

"…"

"Why did you go and do that!?" –Leo

"…You have to pick your battles Leo. I'm siding with your mother." -Leo's dad

"You.. . Rarargh! I never want to see you guys again!" -Leo

"Leo!" –Leo's dad

Leo runs off. Before Leo's mom could go after him, Leo's dad grabs her.

"What are you doing!?" -Leo's mom

"…"

"He's running off!" -Leo's mom

"…You need to be calm." -Leo's dad

"HE'S RUNNING AWAY!" -Leo's mom

"He needs to think. You, need to think." -Leo's dad

* * *

"Leo! What are you doing here?" Andria violently whispers at Leo. Leo is standing outside her window, which was low enough to keep a normal conversation.

"The tree!"

"Oh for Din's sake, let that thing go!"

"No, Andria I believe you. Let's go find the tree."

"Leo, what are you talking about?"

"Andria, the person I was talking to in my dream was my dad. I figured it out. My dad doesn't want our dreams to come true. He made me give up my sword."

"But what does that have to do with Elia being crazy? Or me winning? Just beca—"

"No, my mom never liked Elia. My parents just like you because you're not Elia. That's why my parents are so against me. They don't want me to be like Elia."

Andria takes a deep breath. "I don't know Leo…"

"All of our dreams make sense this way. All of us fulfill our dreams. Elia gets to be a knight. I'm arguing with my dad. And we see a giant talking tree tonight. This is how it's supposed to work."

"Leo… Do you know how stupid you sound right now?"

"It's only stupid because I'm right."

"Oh my god, you're just like Elia! Whhyyy am I stuck with you two!?"

"Shut up and help me get Elia."

"Rarrragh! Fine! I'm only going with you just to prove that all of us are stupid!"

"Perfect. Let's go."

"LEO!"


End file.
